The Pirate and the Painter
by XcityofsmilesX
Summary: Ellie Swan thought it would only be her and her twin sister for the rest of their lives. That all quickly changed when Henry showed up. Now, with a curse broken, what lies in store for the twins? First in the Swan Prophecies. (Hook/OC)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One Broken

_Once Upon a Time..._

_Isn't that how every story should go?_

"Who's that?" Henry asked as he slid in the booth across from his aunt. She jumped in surprise, almost messing up her picture.

"Don't do that." she lightly scolded. He gave a sheepish grin, causing Ellie to roll her eyes and then go back to her drawing. Henry repeated his question.

"I don't know kiddo," she began as she finished up her drawing, "All I know is that he'll be important to me someday." She smiled at her drawing and then showed it to Henry.

"He looks like Captain Hook." Henry commented, leaning in a bit more.

"Well maybe he's my true love." she teased.

**-OUAT-**

Emma and Ellie slowly walked down the street, watching everyone reunite with one another. Henry walked behind them, keeping a tight grip on his aunt's hand. Though Ellie wouldn't ever tell her sister out loud, she was looking for a particular somebody. Her 'Captain Hook', as Henry called him.

"So...do we look for..."Ellie began, not really sure how to finish the question.

"Mom and Dad?" Emma finished, nodding at a group of people embracing about twenty feet away.

"In all our years of imagining this...I don't think we'd ever thought of something like this." Ellie said and Emma let out a small laugh.

"Now? I find my daughters." Mary Margaret answers Ruby. Emma and Ellie look at each other, and take a few steps forward towards the group. Henry let go of Ellie's hand, staying behind to watch. Ellie wanted him to stay with her, she would feel ten times better if her nephew was here to give her and Emma some support. A part of her wanted to trade places with him, to just stand aside and watch everything.

"So, it's true."Emma says. Everyone turns, facing the twins. Mary Margaret, who had started to tear up, stepped forward. She cupped Emma's face, then Ellie's, and then hugged the two of them. Neither Ellie or Emma returned the gesture.

"You found us." Mary Margaret whispered. David soon joins in, kissing both of his daughter's heads. The two of them sill remained motionless. Ellie felt like she should hug back…but she wasn't sure how Emma would react to that. So she remained still.

"Grandpa?" Henry questioned, though the situation (or...whatever you wanted to call it) was slightly awkward, Emma and Ellie shared a small smile. Mary Margret laughed and David chuckles.

"Yeah, kid. I suppose so." David answers and Henry joins in.

"They did it. They saved you." Henry said and the hug was broken. Ellie and Emma suddenly become uncomfortable, shifting on their feet a bit.

" They saved all of us." Mary Margret corrects, smiling proudly at her daughters. The two of them look at each other, unsure of what to say.

"Uh..."

"I...Well..."

"Uh, then why are we still here?" Leory asked, bringing everyone's attention to the current problem on hand.

"That my friend, is an excellent question." David says, looking around the town as if an answer is going to jump out and start tap dancing.

"Well, what was that smoke?" Mr. Clark asked.

"Who did this? What was that smoke?"

"A-And why?" Walter stuttered.

"And what was that smoke?" Ellie was beginning to get a little nervous, too many questions and almost no answers. Though she never had experience with a group of angry and confused, she certainly knew that it was just going to cause more trouble. Help came in the form of Mother Superior, whom Henry had told her was the Blue Fairy.

"Magic. It's here. I can feel it." she explained. The statement quickly caused an uneasiness to form among the group. From what Ellie had seen in Henry's book, magic only meat trouble.

"Magic? In Storybrooke? You're the Blue Fairy. Do something magical." Henry said, looking to Mother Superior. She gave a light chuckle.

"It's not quite that simple, Henry. No wand, no fairy dust…matters are complicated now."

"Let's go to the person responsible for bringing it-the Queen." Leory offered, looking to the others. Some nodded in agreement but Emma quickly shut that down.

"No, wait," they all looked at the twins, "It wasn't Regina."The two of them quickly explained how they went to Gold for help when Henry had been poisoned. Soon the group was walking down the street to Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop.

"Is there anything that you want to ask us? You must have questions." Mary Margaret said, walking a little faster to keep up with her daughters.

"The only questions I have are for Mr. Gold. Why did he double-cross us, and what did he do to this town?"

"Em…"Ellie gently said, making her sister look over at her. When they were younger, they used to joke and say they had 'twin telepathy'. As they got older, it seems that all they had to do was look at one another and they'd be having a mental conversation.

_'Please be nice. This is a big moment for them'. _Ellie's face said.

'_We've got bigger things to worry about'. _Emma's expression responded. Ellie knew that she wouldn't be able to push anything else out of her sister, so she left it at that. Though Emma was the blonde and Ellie a dark coppery red head, the two of them certainly had the opposite personalities. If a person were to take a glance at the two of them, they would instantly say that Emma was the kind one while Ellie was the hot-head. They always proved people wrong.

"Uh…shouldn't we talk about 'it' first?" Mary Margaret asked, looking between the two of them. To be honest, Emma wasn't the only one that didn't want to talk about 'everything'.

"What?" Emma asked, pretending that she didn't know what her mother was talking about.

"Us, your lives, everything?" Mary Margaret asked. Ellie bit her lip, already knowing how Emma would want to handle this, like she handled any other problem that was too big for her. With alcohol, lots and lots of alcohol.

"Can we do everything maybe later? Like, with a glass of wine. Or…several..bottles." Ellie sighed, sometimes she hated how well she knew her sister.

"I know it's a lot to take in-for all of us." David said, gesturing to everyone.

"And we don't want to push," Mary Margaret quickly added in, "But, we've waited for this moment for so-"

"Yeah, so have we." Emma interrupted, coming to a halt.

"We've thought about this moment our entire lives. We made up different stories of what you'd be like." Ellie calmly added, clasping her hands together and looking down at them.

"But, of all our scenarios that we connected, our parents being…we-we just need a little time. That's….that's all." Emma explained, struggling with the words. She looked over at her sister, who looked up and gave her parents a nod. Some shouting breaks out behind them and Ellie looks back. She tugs on her sister's jacket, pointing to the angry mob that was running down one of the cross streets.

"Snow." David says, pointing it out to his wife. Archie runs up to the group, slightly panting. "There you are. Come with me," he clutched his side, "I need your help. Dr. Whale's whipped everyone into a frenzy. They're going to Regina's house. They're going to kill her!"  
"Great, let's watch." Leory said, crossing his arms. A few nodded in agreement. Archie quickly shook his head.

"No. No, we cannot stoop to her level. No matter who she is or what she's done, killing her is wrong." Archie argued.

"He's right. Please. She's still my mom." Henry pleaded. That was Emma's weak spot, Ellie knew she'd do anything he asked. Probably because she was trying to make up for giving him up all those years ago.

"We have to stop them." Emma finally decided.

"If magic's really here," Ellie paused, "I actually said that," she shook her head, "They'll all be marching into a slaughter." They took off, following the mob.

**-OUAT-**

Ellie, she learned it from Emma so blame her, stole Emma's gun as they tried to push through the mob. Aggravated, Ellie rose it above her head.

"Ellie!" David cried but she fired it. The mob ducked and turned. Ellie felt a little proud that they all looked terrified of her, usually it was Emma whom everyone was afraid of. She was glad that this was her moment...even though it was possibly the weirdest one.

"Thank you! Now move it!" she snapped. The mob created a path, allowing the group through. She handed Emma her gun back at the two of them went up to separate Dr. Whale from Regina.

"When did you-"

"A few minutes ago. Archie said mob, mob means gun. Gun means you." Ellie shrugged and the twins left it at that. Emma and Ellie ran up on the porch, pulling Dr. Whale from Regina.

"Let her go! Let her go! Let her go!" Emma snapped, pushing Dr. Whale far enough from Regina.

"Why should I listen to the two of you?" Dr. Whale sneered.

"Because she's still the sheriff and I can still kick your ass if need be." Ellie snapped.

"And because they saved you. All of you!" David stepped in, looking at Regina and Dr. Whale, then the mob.

"And I still haven't heard a thank you from any of them." Ellie muttered to her sister, who nodded in agreement.

"And because no matter what Regina did, it does not justify this." Mary Margaret added, gesturing to the situation.

"We are not murders here." Emma said.

"Well, we're not from this world." Dr. Whale argued.

"Whale, I'm trying to decide if I like cursed you or non-cursed you. It's kind of hard to tell because both versions of you were a dick." Ellie snapped and Dr. Whale lunged at her but David quickly stepped in. He pushed him back.

"Okay, Whale. We're done." Dr. Whale pushed David back.

"Back off. You're not my prince." he spat.

"Who are you, Whale." David asked, looking at him. Ellie frowned, that was an excellent question. She didn't remember reading about any sort of Doctor in Henry's book.

"That's my business."

"Well, my business is making sure this town doesn't go to hell. So, whether or not I'm your prince, isn't the issue. We have a lot to figure out, and this isn't the way to do it."

"And Regina's death won't provide any answers. She needs to be locked up. For her safety and, more importantly, for ours." Mary Margaret said, looking over to Regina.

**-OUAT-**

David, Mary Margaret, Henry and Ellie stood behind Emma as they watched Emma lock Regina in one of the cells. Henry turned away, burying his face in Ellie's stomach. She hugged him, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

"So, I'm a prisoner now?" Regina bluntly asked, looking at the group. More glaring though at Ellie and her son. Ellie didn't flinch, Emma and other people had given her worse looks over the years. And besides, she knew it was only because she was holding Henry in an affectionate way.

"The curse is broken. Why didn't we go back?" David asked.

"Because there's nothing to go back to. That land is gone." she explained with a shrug, showing that she didn't really care. Though Emma was the one with the 'superpower', she could tell that Regina knew something else...something that she wasn't letting on. And with what she knew, Gold had to be in it too.

"We should get to Gold." Ellie said, and they all nodded. Ellie pulled Henry away and held his hand, leading the group out of the police station.

**-OUAT-**

Ellie stood between David and Mary Margaret as Emma put Henry into the car with Ruby. The twins had an argument about that, Emma claiming that she wanted Ellie to go with Henry and keep the two of them safe. Ellie, however, stated that this was her fight as much as Emma's. Ellie glanced between her 'parents' and then walked up to the window of Ruby's car.

"Keep him safe Ruby." Ellie rolled her eyes and kissed Henry's cheek.

"Keep each other safe." Ellie corrected her sister. The two in the car smiled and gave them a nod before they drove off.

"Don't push it, Snow." David murmured to his wife, watching his daughters watch the car drive away before turning and facing the two of them.

"I'm not..."

"You guys ready?" Emma interrupted.

"We need to talk." Mary Margaret immediately stated, wasting no time whatsoever. The twins looked at one another before Ellie cleared her throat.

"I...Well, I don't think we're just quite ready for that." she stumbled, looking to her sister for help. Emma nodded, looking a bit unsure herself.

"We...don't really want to talk." Emma added.

"Well, I do, kay. Gold can wait. I can't. I mean, you two are our daughters, and...I want to talk to both of you. I know that we have talked. But, we didn't know that we were talking. And we talked about things we probably shouldn't even have talked about-one night stands and the like." Ellie awkwardly cleared her throat, looking anywhere but at her 'parents'.

"One night stands?" David questioned, looking between the three of them.

"Whale." Mary Margaret shrugged, like it was nothing.

"Whale!?"

"We were cursed. That is neither here, nor there," Ellie finally found the courage to look at her parents, "The point is, we did not know that we were mother and daughter, and now, we do. And, so...Please, let's talk." Emma and Ellie looked at each other and gave each other a simple shrug, saying what harm could come from that?

"Okay. What do you want to talk about?" Emma asked.

"We're together-finally. And I can tell that neither one of you are happy about it."

"No..we are," Ellie reassured them before she cleared her throat and decided to tell them the truth, "But, see...no matter the circumstances that arose. All we thought about for the last twenty-eight years was that our parents sent us away. And that we had no one but each other because no one wanted us."

"We did that to give you your best chance." Mary Margaret argued.

"You did it for everyone," Emma corrected, "Because that's who you are. Leaders, heroes, princes, and princesses and that's great. A-And amazing. And wonderful. But it doesn't change the fact that, for our entire lives, we've been alone."

"But, if we hadn't sent you away, you would've been cursed too." Mary Margaret sadly explained. Even though Ellie can see her reasoning behind her actions...it didn't really mean that she agreed with them one hundred percent.

"But we would've been together. Which curse is worse?" Ellie questioned. David and Mary Margaret don't answer. Ellie sighs and puts her hands in her jacket.

"Let's just go find Gold." Ellie finally said, walking off. The four of them walk in silence to Gold's shop. Once they reach it, they walk inside to find him making tea.

"What can I do for you?" he asked, placing the pot down as the twins walked up to him.

"What you can do, is tell us what you did." Emma demanded, playing the bad cop role.

"I'm sorry. You're going to have to be more specific." Mr. Gold said, playing innocent.

"You know damn well what we're talking about." David spat. Ellie held up a hand, pushing him back a bit. Though she only knew Gold as Gold, she figured that she and Emma had more of a chance in interrogating him.

"You double-crossed Emma and Ellie, you, uh, took your...portion, from her." Mary Margaret explained, as if Gold had actually forgotten what he'd done.

"And did who knows what to this town." David added.

"And, worst of all, you risked Henry's life." Emma stated. Ellie sighed, she knew that that was going to get thrown in there somewhere.

"Well, that is quite a litany of grievances now, isn't it?" Gold questioned, looking at the family.

"Maybe I don't need answers. maybe I just need to punch you in the face." Ellie pushed her sister back, muttering to her to calm down. Though Ellie had her anger moments, like earlier, she was the only one that could calm Emma down.

"Really, dearie? Allow me to answer your questions with some of my own, alright?" Gold looked to the twins. Ellie was still holding Emma back, but Gold continued. "Did your dear boy Henry survive?" Ellie could tell that Gold was going to bring up some points that all of them missed.

"Yeah." Emma answered and nodded to her sister. Ellie lowered her hands, but stayed close in case Emma decided to attack. She, unfortunately, had a tendency to do that.

"Is the cruse broken? And let's see. Uh, Miss and Miss Swan. How long have the two of you been searching for your parents? Seems like, rather a punch in the face, I deserve a thank you." Gold smugly stated. Ellie waved it off.

"Twist my sister's words all you want. What's up with the purple smoke stuff you brought to the town?"

"You know...magic." Gold said with a shrug as if it was the most obvious answer.

"Why?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Not telling." Gold said, sounding like a child with a secret, teasing the four of them. A loud explosion went off, shaking the store. Ellie grasped her sister's arm, stumbling over her feet.

"What the hell was that?" Emma gasped. They ran to the window, Ellie's mouth dropping wide open when she saw the sight outside.

"I don't even know what to think anymore." Ellie muttered.

"That...is my gift to you. That is going to take care of Regina." Gold explained. Ellie wanted to whine and stomp her feet, can't the problems just stop? The four of them looked away from the window and then over at Gold. The sisters glared at the man.

"Emma, Ellie, come on." Mary Margaret said, pulling her daughter's hands along.

"We need to take care of this." David agreed.

"We're not done." If Emma could do the 'I'm watching you' gesture, Ellie knew that she certainly would. But it would 'ruin' her sister's image of being a badass.

"Oh, I know. You two still owe me a favor." To be honest, Ellie didn't like the sound of that.

**-OUAT-**

The four of them ran into the jail, finding the wraith beginning to suck out Regina's soul.

"Hey!" David yelled and smashed the wraith with a chair. The wraith began throwing furniture around the station. Ellie had to slam herself against the wall to avoid getting hit by a desk.

"Over here!" Mary Margaret yelled, she lit a lighter and used an aerosol to create a flamethrower. The wraith gave a screech and flew out of the window.

"What the hell was that thing?" Emma breathlessly asked as Ellie helped her sister up onto her feet.

"A wraith, also known more simply as a soul sucker." Ellie explained and everyone looked at her with confusion.

"What? I read."

"Did I-" Mary Margaret asked, bringing the attention back to the problem.

"Kill it? No, it's regenerating. It'll be back. It doesn't stop until it devours its prey-me." Regain interrupted. Ellie and Emma looked at each other, both giving a sigh.

"So, how do we kill it?" Emma asked.

"There's no way. Can't kill something that's already dead." Regina stated.

"Then we have a problem." Emma stated with a sigh.

"No, we don't. Regina does." David corrected. Ellie raised an eyebrow, that didn't sound very prince-like.

"What?" Apparently Regina thought so too.

"David?"

"You want to let her die?" Emma questioned.

"Why not? Then it goes away and then, we're safe." David explained, looking between his three girls.

"That's quite the example you're setting for your daughters there." Regina remarked.

"No, you don't get to judge us." David snapped, walking up to her.

"Let me ask you something. Where do you think that thing came from? Gold." Emma and Ellie looked at each other, remembering what Henry asked the two of them.

_'We made a promise.' _Ellie's face said, reminding her sister. Emma sighed, she hated when her sister was right…which was all the time.

"I made a promise to Henry," Emma finally said, looking to everyone, "She's not dying." Regina and Mary Margaret looked happy, David looked a little miffed. However, Ellie was glad that her sister was finally starting to step up as the role of a mother.

"If it can't be killed, what do you suggest?" Mary Margaret asked her daughters.

"Maybe we can send it somewhere where it won't hurt anyone." Ellie mused, thinking about all the different types of portals she had heard of from Henry's book. There had to be something that worked now that magic was in town.

Ellie paused, "That's it I'm going crazy." She thought.

**-OUAT-**

Emma and Ellie stood side by side in Regina's office while Regina pulled out a hatbox from one of her cupboards.

"Did Henry really ask you to protect me?" Regina asked, pausing and then looking over at the twins. Ellie and Emma looked at each other and gave her a nod. Regina gives a small smile and pulls out Jefferson's hat. Ellie frowned.

"The hat. You had his hat all along." She stated, pointing at it. Emma looked at the hat, frowning herself.

"What do you mean?" Regina asked.

"That's Jefferson's hat." Emma explained.

"Who's Jefferson?" The twins dropped it when Mary Margaret and David came in, carrying brooms to be used for torches.

"Torches-for when it comes back," he explained and spun the one he had around, "I know it's old fashioned, but so am I."

"So. How does it work?" Mary Margaret asked, looking to the Evil Queen. The five of them bring the hat and their makeshift weapons to another room.

"It will open a portal to our land. All we have to do is send the wraith in there." Regina explained.

"Oh yeah. Just that." David scoffed.

"I don't understand. I thought that our land was gone?" Mary Margaret asked, looking at Regina. She knelt down, placing the hat on the ground.

"It is. But, sending it to a place that no longer exists…well, that's banishing it to oblivion." Regina explained. The lights began to flicker and the wraith wailed. Ellie grabbed Emma's arm, looking sharply around. Mary Margaret and David lit their torches, ready for any attack.

"Regina…"Emma warns, trying to calm her sister so she wouldn't have a panic attack. She knew that the lights were bringing up bad memories of the previous orphanages, the kids constantly teased her about her fear of the dark. Emma never judged her sister because she knew that everyone had a fear, she only helped when she was needed.

"I'm trying." Regina snapped, giving the hat a spin. Though every time she did so, it only spun and then stopped. The doors to the room bust open, making Ellie jump and let out a shriek.

"Regina…" Ellie warned in a shaky voice, clutching onto her sister as they watched the wraith enter the room.

"I know." Regina said, getting a bit agitated as she continued to try and open the portal. David waved his torch around, trying to keep the wraith back. Mary Margaret grabbed a bottle of alcohol off a nearby table and poured it along the railing in front of them.

"David!" David gets behind the barrier at his wife's command and quickly lights it up.

"Hurry!"

"It's not working!" Regina snapped at the prince. Ellie and Emma quickly stepped in, doing everything in their power to help their parents keep the wraith back.

"What's the problem?" Ellie asked, knowing that she would be more help to Regina than to the others. Mostly because she didn't carry some sort of weapon, the only thing she had on her was a tiny six-shooter that Emma insisted she carried around and only fire if it was in dire need. Which was why she stole, again Emma taught her, gun to deal with the mob.

"Magic…it's different here." Regina explained.

"Now would be the time!" David yelled. Ellie went forward and touched Regina's shoulder. The hat suddenly begins to spin and the purple vortex appeared. Ellie laughs, so thankful for something to be going in the right direction for once.

"It's coming!" David yelled. Ellie had just glanced back when she heard a crash. She quickly pushed Regina out of the way and stumbled backwards as the wraith tried to pull her into the portal with her. Ellie fell on her stomach, the wraith dragging her by her ankle. Emma quickly slid forward, grabbing her sister.

"Please don't let go Emmie." Ellie begged, tears falling down her face. Emma shook her head.

"I won't. I'm not letting you go." She promised, the wraith gave a tug on Ellie's ankle, causing Emma to break her grip on her sister.

"NO!" Emma screamed, clawing for her sister's hand. Though she was too late, Ellie and the wraith fell through.

"No!" David and Mary Margaret yelled. Emma numbly stared into the vortex. She didn't even notice Mary Margaret jumping in of David pulling her back.

"She's gone…" Emma finally said after the portal was closed. David tried hugging his daughter, she still remained stoic. She didn't want any sort of affection from anyone…she just wanted her sister back.

"Where are they?" David calmly asked the Queen. In all honesty, he wanted to wring her tiny neck and demand her to open the portal back up so he could jump in and go find Ellie and Snow. But Emma needed him more.

"I have no idea."

"Are they dead?" Emma croaked and if the Queen were to answer yes, then nothing had the power to stop her from killing Regina. Ellie often disapproved of Emma's acts of violence but…

"It won't matter all that much then." Emma bitterly thought.

"The curse-it destroyed all the lands."

"That wasn't the question. Are. They. Dead?" David asked, pulling away from Emma and slowly walking over to the Evil Queen.

"I don't know." Regina answered.

"I should've killed you myself." David spat.

"Well, then. What's stopping you?" Regina challenged. With a wave of her hand, she magically threw David against the wall. Vines magically protruded from the wall, holding David in place while attempting to strangle him.

"You think you're some heroic prince?" Regina scoffed and Emma slowly removed her gun from her holster, still making it look like she was grieving, "Please. You're nothing but the son of a shepherd. I should've killed you when I could. And now…" Emma jumped to her feet, pointing the gun at Regina's head.

"Let him go." Regina rolled her eyes at Emma's act and waved her hand, sending her flying and landing on her back.

"Emma!" David yelled, now fighting even more to break free of the vines. Ruby and Henry enter, seeing the scene before them, Ruby quickly runs over to Emma and helps her onto her feet.

"Mom?" Henry questions. Regina turns her attention towards Henry, surprised and a bit startled.

"Henry, what are you doing here?" she asked, and mentally hoping that he would leave so that she could continue her work without her son seeing.

"What are you doing?" Henry asked.

"It's okay. You're safe now." Regina assured him. The vines disappear and David falls to the ground, rubbing at his neck. Emma and Ruby quickly go over and help him.

"W-Where's Aunt Ellie and where's-"

"They're gone. They fell through a portal. They're-Henry, I'm sorry." She takes a few steps forward to comfort him but Henry steps back.

"No, you're not," Henry shakes his head, "You really are the Evil Queen. I don't want to see you again."

"No, don't say that. I love you." Regina begged, shaking her head. She could take everyone else calling her that, but when it was the boy she had raised…it was heartbreaking.

"Then, prove it. Get Ellie and Mary Margaret back. And until then, leave me-leave everyone alone." Henry demanded. Henry still saw his mother in there somewhere, but she had to prove that she was in there to him…or else he'd never speak to her again.

"But where will you go?"

"With us." Emma answered, getting to David to his feet. The four of them walked out, leaving Regina alone.

"As it should be." Emma angrily thought, keeping one arm around Henry and not even glancing back.

**-OUAT-**

Ellie knew she must be dreaming because she hadn't been back to Miss Blackley's Dance School for at least fifteen years.

"Hello?" she called out as she walked in. Nothing looked out of place from what she remembered, which was sign number one for it being a dream.

"Miss Swan! Why aren't you dressed?!" That was sign number two, Penelope Blackley died six years ago. A hit and run while she was going on her morning jog.

"Please just go away. You're dead."Ellie begged and turned away from her old dance teacher, rubbing her arms. Miss Blackley morphed into Emma.

"Would you rather I look like this?" 'Emma' questioned and Ellie sharply turned back around, seeing her sister standing there with her familiar smirk on her face.

"Can I wake up? You're just being cruel right now." Ellie asked her subconscious. Ellie used to have dreams like this when she was a child, where her subconscious would show her things. The dreams varied, some would be people or places she'd been other times it'd be unfamiliar things that she would later draw. As she got older, the dreams disappeared until Henry showed up at her and Emma's apartment.

With the recent events, Ellie now guessed that her dreams had to do with who her parents were and where she was born. It was hard to deny that when it had been practically shoved in her face.

"I'm just preparing you for when you wake up." 'Emma' waved her hand and Ellie slowly opened her eyes. Two women stared down at her, wearing things that looked like they belonged in Henry's book.

"Uh…Hi?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two We are Both

NYC, Eleven Years Ago

"Ellie!" She jumped as her head shot up, suddenly wide awake and completely attentive. She rubbed the back of her neck, ignoring the stinging pain of the whiplash.

"How much sleep have you been getting?" Her sister asked. The twins were in a diner, having their weekly breakfast. She had been slowly drifting off as they waited for their order to come out. She wasn't bored of her sister, oh no, it was just that her lack of sleep was catching up to her.

"I've just been nervous. Haven't gotten any calls recently." Ellie lied. Though it was somewhat the truth, she hadn't been getting any calls for her to do any projects. Being an artist and a Broadway performer certainly made good money, it just also caused some unnecessary stress. Her sister didn't need to know that she was having nightmares. The dreams had just gone away. Telling her sister would most certainly cause Ellie to be thrown in the nearest mental institution.

Given how many years the Emma had to listen to Ellie insist that the dreams she was having weren't dreams, Ellie wasn't surprised that she wasn't already thrown in there. But she also knew her sister, not only would she not do that to her only family but she didn't want to be alone.

"Someone will call. You always get your best calls when things are looking bad." Emma reassured, reaching over and patting her sister's hand. Ellie mentally sighed, either Emma didn't catch onto her lie or she was just going along with it. And usually Ellie could lie to anyone _but _her sister. Maybe acting was paying off. Emma resumed talking as Ellie took a sip of her coffee and stared out the window, only pretending to listen.

Ellie usually enjoyed these breakfasts with her sister; they would often be the highlight of her week. However, her heart just wasn't in it today. And usually it was Emma who didn't want to do things like this. Ellie had been the one to start the weekly breakfast, saying that it would be a good way for the two of them to keep up. And it was either breakfast or trips to the spa…naturally, Emma chose breakfast.

"He should be here any minute." Emma said, making Ellie frown and look at her sister. She put her coffee down. Not only was the breakfast usually meant for the two of them, sometimes one of them would bring someone for the other to meet, but Emma bringing somebody? And that somebody being a guy?

Who was the person in front of her and what had she done with her sister? Because Emma NEVER got that excited about guys, she was the one who was always guarded…saying that she was the older sister and it was her job to take care of Ellie. Although there was no proof on who was older, Emma still liked to believe that it was her. And Ellie never really argued, the main reason being because Emma could be _very _scary when she wanted to be.

"Who?" Ellie asked. Emma didn't answer, instead waving at someone behind Ellie. She turned around, watching a guy walk up to their table with a smile on his face. Ellie would usually be happy for Emma to have found a guy but she had her reasons for already not liking him. Emma got out of her chair and kissed the man. The two sat down across from her, the guy still smiling at Ellie and making her very cautious and nervous.

The guy was the one who tried to pick-pocket her last week on her way home from her studio. And he wasn't being very discreet when he tried to do so, he tried (key word being tried) to bump into her and nick whatever he could from her pocket. Though Ellie knew the look he had, it was the look Emma had whenever she had to do it when they were having a rough time. Like she didn't want to do it but she had to so they could eat. Ellie allowed him to bump her before she kneed him in…you know where.

"Ellie, this is Neil. Neil, this is Ellie." Emma introduced with a smile. Neil put out his hand for her to shake, though Ellie ignored it and glared at Neil. Her eyes drew to slits and she scowled, Neil quickly took the sign and instead ushered a waitress over and ordered some coffee.

"Why are you suddenly so crabby?" Emma asked, noticing her sister's sudden change in behavior. Two waitresses came over, one with coffee for Neil, and the other with the twin's breakfast. French toast and eggs for Ellie and pancakes with bacon and wiped cream for Emma. The two of them always wanted a family that would make that for them every morning when they were growing up…naturally, they didn't get it.

"Remember about how I told you a guy tried to pick-pocket me last week?" Ellie asked her sister as she began to dig into her bacon. It was scary, sometimes, how well the twins knew each other. Ellie could tell you blindfolded how her sister would eat her breakfast. Bacon first, wiped cream, then she drenched her pancakes in syrup. Ellie knew that Emma could probably do the same for her. It unfortunately showed how much time the two of them spent together.

"Yeah, why?" Emma asked with her mouth full. Ellie had to roll her eyes at her sister's table manners, if she wasn't pissed at Neil then she would be happy that he didn't mind her sister's manners. Neil cleared his throat, taking a sip of his coffee and looking anywhere but the two of us.

"Good, you should be nervous." Ellie thought angrily and then began, "Well…I never did go to the police because he never did steal anything…"

"I told you those karate lessons would pay off." Emma interrupted, swallowing her food. Ellie rolled her eyes, the lessons had nothing to do with taking down Neil. It was a simple defense move, if a guy is attacking you, knee him in his balls. However, if it's a girl, punch and then run. Anybody knows that.

Ellie knew why her sister wanted to take the lessons, it didn't take a genius to figure it out. She was a young girl, an up and coming artist and performer. The job certainly did come with creepers, there was no doubt. Ellie had already had her fair share, though they were nothing that she couldn't handle. She just learned to always carry some form of weapon on her…which is why she had yet to tell her sister that she had stopped going to the lessons. But...that would be for a later discussion.

"Anyway," Ellie began again, "I figured out who the guy was." Emma smiled.

"That's great! Now we can go to the police and…" Emma began before Ellie pointed over at Neil, interrupting her sister's ramble. Emma frowned and looked over at Neil.

"Why's she pointing at you?" He cleared his throat, and gave a shrug.

"Don't lie asshat. I beat you up once and I can most certainly do it again. I really don't care if my sister is here to see it." Ellie spat.

"Neil…what's she talking about?" Emma tentatively asked her boyfriend. Which was strange in of itself, Ellie was usually the one who kept the peace.

"I don't know…she must be confused." Neil offered and Ellie scoffed loudly, causing some heads to turn and look over at the table. Really!? Was her sister that blind that she couldn't see that her own boyfriend was lying straight to her face?!

"He's the one that tried to pick-pocket me Emma! You're dating a criminal!" Ellie argued, pointing at Neil. Emma shushed her sister, not wanting any more attention brought to them. Ellie dropped her mouth open in surprise at the action.

"Really? You believe him and not me?"

"Ellie…it was late at night, it could've even been a girl who tried to rob you. We don't know that." Ellie couldn't take it anymore. She pushed her plate to the center, threw a ten on the table and stormed out of the diner, ignoring her sister's calls.

"Ellie! Ellie!" still ignoring her, "Helena Maryanne Swan!" Ellie stopped. The full name, it was an agreement between the two of them that whenever the other called them by their full name they had to stop. No matter how much they didn't want to. However, when the twins were found neither of them had middle or last names. Just their blankets with Emma and Helena stitched into them. 'Ellie' came from Emma not being able to say Helena, so she shortened it to something simple for her.

"What Emma Marie Swan?" Ellie asked, stressing her sister's name and feeling a bit prideful when Emma slightly flinched.

"What is the matter with you?"

"ME!? What's the matter with you? Emma, the actual Emma, would be happy to know that I found the guy that tried to steal my stuff. Emma wouldn't bring a guy to our weekly breakfasts without telling me first. Emma would use her common sense to see that the guy is shady and can't be trusted. There are a lot of things Emma should be doing. So, you're obviously not Emma!" Ellie snapped, stomping her foot for good measure. Emma stared at her sister, and remained staring until Ellie scoffed and bid her sister goodbye and resumed walking.

"You're jealous." Emma finally said, and Ellie rolled her eyes. Emma must be blind and forgetting things, the only thing she ever got jealous of where the kids who got adopted while her and Emma remained in the foster system. She quickly learned that if she wanted something, she'd have to work for it. Honestly, at this point in her life, there was nothing that she really needed, so there was no reason for her to be jealous of her sister. If anything, she should be happy…but her sister was dating a man that would ruin her.

"Em…" Ellie turned back around and hugged her sister, "I don't want to be there when he ruins you because I know he will," Ellie pulled away, "You're my sister and I'll always love you but I can't watch you destroy yourself. Call me when he's out of the picture." She put her hands in her pockets.

"Least you won't have to do the weekly breakfasts with me anymore." And with that Ellie whistled for a taxi. One pulled up and she got in, barely looking at her sister. Emma watched the taxi drive away before sighing and going back inside the diner.

"Central Park ma'm?" the driver clarified, bringing Ellie out of her thoughts. She nodded and resumed looking out of the window, watching people. Ellie could only hope that her sister would take her words to heart and talk to Neil. Emma usually did…but then again, Ellie had never seen Emma act like this. So, who knows what could happen.

**-OUAT- Present Time in Fairy Tale World**

"Did you ever give me and Emma middle names?" Ellie randomly asked her mother after she thought about the memory of her and Emma's biggest fight. Mary Margaret looked at her daughter strangely, given that it was a strange question for the current situation they were in. Mulan and Aurora, Ellie was having a hard time trying to wrap her mind around that, turned out to be the two women who found them. They claimed that they were the reason that…somebody was dead, honestly Ellie was having a hard time trying to pay attention to anything.

Then they tied her and Mary Margaret up and began dragging the two of them along. Actually, that makes it sound worse than it actually is. Only their hands were tied together, so they could still walk with Mulan and Aurora, who were riding horses. Ellie had complained, due to the fact that she was wearing a dress and wedged boots but her complaints were ignored and she soon learned to shut up.

"Why on earth would you ask that?"

"Because I was thinking of when Emma and I had our biggest argument. We had made an agreement that if the one called the other by their full name that they had nothing to do but listen." Ellie explained, stumbling a bit as Mulan yanked on their ropes.

"What names did you chose?"

"Helena Maryanne and Emma Marie…" she faltered off, noticing the change in scenery, "What is this place?"

"Our home." Mulan answered. Mary Margaret looked around, confused by everything. They arrive at an island, which causes Ellie to panic because she had been drawing scenes from this island for a few weeks. All the different Enchanted Forest people in the village looked exactly like Ellie had seen them.

"Mary-Margaret...I've seen this place," she whispered to her mother and then in a louder tone said, "It's like they're refuges."

"We're survivors." Mulan corrected. Mary Margret looked over at Ellie, who gave her a nod, she kneed Aurora in the gut and makes a run for it.

"Ellie run!" Ellie quickly follows but skids to a stop when Mary Margaret is knocked unconscious by Mulan. Ellie falls to her knees and tries to wake her up.

"Mary Margaret! Mary Margaret!" she looks up at Mulan, furious at her, "What did you do?!"

"Take them to the pit." Mulan commands, ignoring the copper-head. Some 'guards' come over and literally pick the two of them up and throw them in the 'dungeon'. Ellie coughed and brushed some dirt off, glaring at the guards as the shut the door.

"Would it kill you to be careful!?" they ignore her and Ellie returns her attention to Mary Margaret, "Come on…wake up. Can you hear me?"

"Do you need help?" a voice from the shadows asked, causing Ellie to jump. She squinted and tried to make out some sort of figure, from what she could tell…the voice was definitely female. However, she was currently in the Enchanted Forest with her mother Snow White…so really, anything was possible.

"Who are you?" Ellie asked, remaining in front of the unconscious Mary Margaret.

"A friend," an older woman emerged from the shadows, wearing a dark dress and cloak, "My name's Cora."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three Lady of the Lake

Cora tends to Mary Margaret while Ellie watched from behind her. Ellie didn't trust Cora, if she was here in this dungeon, then she must be here for a good reason. She frowned, her and Mary Margaret were accused of killing some guy that neither one of them had heard of. Actually, Ellie didn't even think that she heard the guy's name.

"You sure she's going to be okay?" Ellie asked after a few moments of silence, having a mental conversation with yourself tends to give yourself a headache.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine." Cora assured. Ellie, out of habit, checked that she still had her small handgun on her. It was in a sheath attached to her thigh, and Ellie remembered when Emma gave it to her. She couldn't stop laughing about the idea of her, the petite painter/dancer, acting like Emma, the big badass cop.

Ellie sighed, thinking about Emma hurt. No matter what it was about, and adding the fact that now Ellie might not ever see her family again.

"What is this place? Where are we?" Ellie asked, pushing all thoughts of her family in Storybrooke to the back of her head. For now, it was the best thing to do.

"It's a little island our captors like to think of as their haven." Cora answered.

"Haven? From what?" Ellie asked, and took a glance up at the sky. Nothing looked like it was flying down and attacking people. Maybe this place really was a 'haven', everywhere else that Ellie had seen looked terrible. Must be a side effect of the curse that Regina cast.

"The world's dangerous. What's left of it, anyway."

"Well, they can't keep us down here. We didn't do anything." Ellie defended, starting to pace. A part of her was tempted to pick up a stick and start drawing on the dirt. Honestly, she wanted to do something that would take her mind off the current situation that they were in. It didn't help that they were on an island that Ellie had been drawing not weeks ago.

"Neither did I." Ellie looked over at Cora, times like this is when she really wished her sister were here. No matter how much it hurt to think of her sister, she knew that if Emma were here then she would be able to tell if Cora was lying or not.

"Then why are you here?" Ellie asked, stopping her pacing to actually look at the woman. Cora sighed.

"I'm here because of something my daughter did. The curse that ravaged this land? She cast it." Ellie's eyes went wide. This woman was Regina's mother!? She was Mary Margaret's grandmother?! She…oh, she was related to Emma and Ellie. Good Lord, this was making her head hurt even more.

"Regina. You're Regina's mother?" Ellie asked for clarification, hoping that it would stop her headache.

"Yes. But you have nothing to fear from me. The apple fell very far from the tree. You're from over there, aren't you? How'd you get back?" Mary Margret slowly starts to stir and Ellie gently pushed Cora to the side, looking down at her friend/mother.

"Hey, you okay?" Ellie gently asked. Mary Margaret shook her head.

"Ellie..No.." she muttered, slowly awakening and getting up on her feet.

"Oh, Snow, you're awake. I'm so relived." Mary Margaret pulls Ellie to the side, keeping her daughter behind her.

"What are you doing?" Ellie hissed.

"As bad as you think Regina is, this woman is worse." Snow explained, keeping an arm out to keep Ellie back.

"Oh, Snow. Sweet Snow. Please…Believe me. Whatever she told you isn't true. I just want to help you." Cora gently explained in a sweet voice that caused some doubt to raise in Ellie's mind. No one was ever that sweet, fairy tale character or not. However, if Cora wanted to hurt either one of them, she could've easily done that when Mary Margaret was unconscious.

"Let's hear her out. She did help you out." Ellie offered.

"Ellie…" Mary Margaret warned.

"Okay. Right now, we're at the bottom of a pit in the Enchanted Forest. Emma and Henry are back in Storybrooke with Regina and God knows who else. I'm not really seeing any other options right now."

"Who's Henry?" Cora innocently asked.

"He's my nephew. His, well, mother's are back in Storybrooke," Cora looked at Ellie strangely, "It's complicated."

"Don't talk to her." Mary Margaret hissed at her daughter.

"Enough!" A guard snapped from above. Ellie looked up, shielding her eyes from the bright sun. One of the guards threw down a rope.

"Our leader requests an audience." Ellie and Mary Margaret looked at each other.

"Is it me, or did that sound worse than they implied it to be." Mary Margaret shook her head.

"No, it sounded worse." She assured her daughter and grabbed the rope. Ellie sighed and watched as Mary Margaret was lifted up. She patiently waited for the rope to be thrown back down, trying to look anywhere but Cora. Though she did help Mary Margaret, it didn't mean that she trusted her one hundred percent. The rope was thrown don, hitting her in the face. She rolled her eyes and grabbed on, giving Cora a simple wave goodbye. Once she reached the top, her and Mary Margaret were led through the village by some of the guards.

"Why can't you just listen to me?" Mary Margaret asked and Ellie rolled her eyes.

"Why can't you just trust me? If she's as bad as you say she is, then why didn't she attack us? She could've easily done that."

"Cora? Don't be so sure. I've lived here, Ellie. I know this world. And its dangers."

"Wait here." The guard said, making them stop. Ellie crossed her arms and looked at her mother with a questioning look.

"Is that why you came through the portal? Because you thought I was helpless here?" Ellie hated when people did that, she knew how to take care of herself. Emma and her had been on their own for years. Mary Margaret looked sheepishly to the ground.

"No…I came through to be with you." Oh…that certainly changed things. Ellie supposed it made sense, with the curse just being broken and all. One parent remained with one twin while the other went into the portal. Ellie never really understood love, mainly because she'd never experienced it, but she supposed it would mean putting someone else before you.

Not that Ellie didn't do that for Emma, that's why she helped Regina when she was trying to get the portal open. Some part of her knew that it was going to go wrong and she knew that Emma should be the one to remain with Henry. Unfortunately, that wasn't the first time Ellie had felt something like that and it had come true…Emma used to joke that Ellie was a psychic, and now if you told Ellie that the sky was purple. She'd believe it, she was having a hard time not believing anything was right anymore.

A man appeared from one of the huts, wearing some sort of armor.

"Lancelot?" Mary Margaret asked with surprise. Ellie rolled her eyes, of course it was Lancelot, who on earth could it be? Though, she frowned when she got a closer look at him. There was something off…Cora would randomly replace him. However, it was only for a second before the figure of Lancelot would be back.

"Snow?" he questioned, though when he talked, it sounded like a cross between Cora and a man's voice. The two of them embraced while Ellie cautiously watched from the side.

"If I had known that you were the prisoners Mulan had brought back, I never would have locked you away. Please-forgive me."

"Of course." Mary Margaret smiled. Ellie cleared her throat and her mother looked over at her.

"Lancelot? Are you sure?" she questioned, trying to make it sound like that there was something wrong with the picture.

"He's an old friend. We can trust him." Ellie wasn't so sure about that.

**-OUAT-**

Ellie and Mary Margaret sat down to eat, Ellie grimacing at sitting down on a log in a dress. She and Emma never went camping, not as adults or children. Mostly because Ellie hated being too far from a toilet with a functioning plumbing system and Emma didn't want her sister to get poison ivy, get attacked by some wild animal, honestly, Emma had an entire list of why they shouldn't camp. Lancelot handed the two of them plates and dropped some strange looking meat on there. Ellie gagged at the sight of the meat and handed it to Mary Margaret.

"What's wrong?" she instantly asked.

"I'm a vegetarian." She explained, wiping her hands.

_"You don't eat meat, no meat whatsoever?" Ruby asked as Ellie continued to draw, pausing every once in awhile to examine the drawing and take a sip of her coffee._

_ "For the hundredth time Ruby…no, I find meat to be disgusting and immoral." Emma rolled her eyes at her sister's proclamation on meat. The only reason she found meat disgusting was because of a field trip the two of them took when they were kids…a meat packing plant. Most found of the kids found it interesting…Ellie threw up as soon as the group was outside. Ruby walked off, taking care of another customer. _

_ "Why do you do that?" Emma asked as soon as Ruby was far enough. Ellie paused, blowing away some eraser shavings and looked over at her sister._

_ "Do what?" _

_ "Claim meat is…"Ruby set down a cup of coco in front of Emma, "Thank you but I did not order that." Ruby smirked. _

_ "Yeah, I know. But you have an admirer." Ruby nods to another table. The twins turn around, seeing Graham stare at them. They look at each other before they turn back around. _

"You're gonna need to eat something." Mary Margaret said, digging into her own food and breaking Ellie out of her train of thought.

"Answer this first: what the hell is that?" she questioned, pointing at it.

"That is chimera. An acquired taste, but all out hunting party could bring back. One part lion, one part serpent, one part goat." Lancelot explained. Ellie threw her hands in the air.

"Yep, not eating that." She got up, brushing some dirt off.

"Where are you going?" Lancelot asked, his voice sounding like Cora's before it changed back.

"To find something that I can eat without wanting to throw it up. Don't worry, I'll scream if I get into trouble." She assured the two of them, walking off and looking around for something that was familiar. She knew that Mary Margaret wouldn't believe her if she told her that Lancelot might be Cora in disguise, she hardly believed it herself. She just wished that people would sometimes listen to her about these things.

"Henry did." A voice in the back of her head reminded her. Ellie sighed, picking up a fruit and giving it a sniff.

"It's edible." A voice assured her from behind her. She jumped turning around to see Aurora standing there.

"Thanks," she smiled, picking it up and giving her a nod, "I'm Ellie. I don't think we really had a chance to properly meet." She stuck out her hand.

"Aurora." She said with a polite smile.

"It's nice to meet you," Mary Margaret appeared behind Aurora, waving Ellie over, "I've gotta go." She took the fruit, taking a big bite, and walked over to Mary Margaret.

"We're leaving. Mulan is coming with us." Ellie nodded, taking a few more bites of the fruit, which tasted kind of like a peach.

"This isn't half bad," she looked at Mary Margaret, "I'm not eating any meat, so grab ten of these."

**-OUAT-**

Ellie looked at the arsenal of different weapons on the table with a questioning look. She secretly patted her handgun, making sure that the small weapon was there.

"Choose wisely. We must be vigilant if we hope to survive this journey." Mulan advised. Ellie picked up a dagger, glancing over at Mary Margaret who was strapping a sword on her waist. She gently placed it back on the table.

"Do you have a crossbow?" She was at least familiar with that weapon, having played several characters in various plays who used that as a weapon. Mulan nodded, looking around before handing one over to her with a quiver of arrows. Ellie fixed it so it fit her before she strapped it onto her back. Mary Margaret picked up a bow and a quiver of arrows for herself.

"What are you Xena?" Ellie dubiously asked. Mary Margaret ignored the question.

"Follow my lead. Step where I step. Do exactly as I say, and you might survive." Ellie quietly snickered, remembering a Mulan song with that exact same line. Mary Margaret looked at her strangely and Ellie calmed down, looking down at the ground.

"Thanks for the advice General Ping," no laughs, just a few looks of confusion and one of 'quit it', "But I can handle myself. I just killed a dragon last week, how hard can an ogre be?"

"Have you ever seen an ogre?" Mulan asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Only in Shrek." Another glare from Mary Margaret.

"Legend had it, that when they kill you, the last thing you see is yourself dying in the reflection in their eyes. Let's walk. It'll be dark soon." And with that Mulan leads the two of them. Ellie cleared her throat.

"Don't let her rattle you. I won't let anything happen to us. Stick to the plan."

"What is the plan?" Ellie hissed at her mother, frustrated that she wouldn't give her a straight answer for once, "You haven't told me anything. What's going on?"

"The wardrobe." Ellie's eyes went wide.

"The wardrobe? 'The wardrobe?' Like, the wardrobe that sent baby me and Emma to Maine? You think that can get us to Storybrooke?"

"I don't know. First, we have to see if it survived the curse, then we'll worry about making it work."

"Where is it?" Ellie finally asked after they walked in silence for a few moments.

"My place," Ellie looked at her mother, "Want to see where you're from, Ellie? That's right. We're going home."

**-OUAT-**

The three of them finally arrived in a clearing, Ellie almost crying with joy when they stopped. Course, if she'd known she was going to land in the Enchanted Forest, she wouldn't have worn these shoes.

"This will do," Ellie collapsed on the ground with a sigh of relief, "We'll make camp for the night. We just need to find water, collect some firewood." Ellie frowned, looking around at the clearing that they had stopped.

"Uh, you mentioned ogres, shouldn't we _not _be staying where they could see the fire, in the middle of this empty clearing?" Ellie asked, gesturing to the area around her.

"Ogres are blind. They hunt by sound alone." Mary Margret stated, making Ellie scoff and get back on her feet, even though every part of her was telling to remain on the ground.

"Course, forget about that. I think I failed that part in the Ogre history test." Mary Margaret sighed and pulled Ellie aside.

"Look, I know you're out of you element…"

"I'm _WAY _out of my element here. And would you like to know why? Hm? Emma's not here! I.." she took a deep breath, trying to prevent an attack happening. She didn't have her medication , so she'd have to be extra careful here. "I'm fine."

Mary Margaret skeptically looked at her daughter, before the curse she remembered her daughters both mentioning that Ellie had a history of panic attacks. For now, Mary Margaret decided to leave it alone.

"I know. But, maybe you should jus stay here while we get food and water. Guard the campsite?" she offered with a small smile. Ellie sighed, tightening her grip on her crossbow and glancing around the clearing.

"Cause somebody is suddenly gonna attack me while I'm in a big empty clearing?" she skeptically asked.

"It's the safest place. We'll be right back."Mulan and Mary Margaret left and Ellie sat down, picking up one of the arrows and drawing her 'Captain Hook' in the dirt. Once she finished with that, she moved onto drawing Emma and Henry, almost tempted to start pretending to have a conversation with them because she was so bored. She finally threw the arrow aside, beginning to now pace. Out of habit, she touched the sheath that held her handgun and jumped when she heard Mary Margaret talking to someone other than Mulan.

"Told you no one attacks in the clearing." Ellie muttered as she threw her crossbow over her back and pulled out the tiny handgun. She started off towards where she heard, soon finding Mary Margaret with Aurora and Mulan. None of them took notice of her so she quickly raised the gun above her head, already knowing that she would regret this decision and fired a shot. The three of them jump and turn towards her.

"Ellie, what are you doing?"

"Protecting you, drop the weapon."

"Do you have any idea what you've just done?" Mary Margaret demanded. A faint growling sound began to approach, making Ellie pale with fear and curse herself for her stupid move.

"Ogres?" she quietly questioned. An ogre, looking every bit fairytale like, appeared.

"Run!" There's no need for a second warning, the group takes off into the forest with the ogre trailing right behind them.

"Time to split up!" Ellie yelled. Mulan and Aurora head one way while Mary Margaret pulled Ellie a different direction.

"Over there." Mary Margret says and leads her daughter, Ellie trips over a branch, making the ogre catch up to her. Ellie fires with her puny handgun, already knowing the first thing she'll do if they make it to Storybrooke.

"I'm getting a new gun." She thought once the ogre grabbed it and crushed it with his hand. Mary Margaret appeared behind the ogre and tries to do everything in her power to divert its attention away from Ellie.

"Back away from my daughter!" The ogre finally turns around, not interested in Ellie anymore. Mary Margret notches, aims, and fires an arrow, hitting the ogre in the eye. It collapses to the ground, dead. She walks over and pulls the arrow out of the ogre's eye while Ellie watches with her mouth wide open.

"You have to shoot them in the eye." She explained with a shrug.

"When was the last time you shot an arrow?" Ellie finally asked, still amazed by the action.

"Twenty-eight years ago. Guess it's like riding a bike." Mary Margret said with a shrug, helping Ellie up onto her feet.

"Yeah, but how did you know you could do that?"

"I didn't," Mary Margaret truthfully replies, "And next time, listen to me? That kind of thing isn't going to work here." Ellie chuckles, scratching her cheek and giving her a sheepish grin. Though Mary Margret rolls her eyes, she still smiles at her daughter.

"We should get going."

**-OUAT-**

Mary Margaret and Ellie sound found Mulan and Aurora and they traveled together in silence, until Mary Margaret decided to break the ice.

"We're getting close." She stated.

"Aurora," Mulan looked back at the princess, "You've got to keep up." Ellie felt bad for the princess, it was quite obvious that she was out of her element. However, she understood, she was driven by revenge to come out. And sometimes when your mind is driven, you never really think properly.

"Sorry, but I'm not exactly dressed for the woods. It's cold out here."

"Then maybe, you should have listened to me and stayed back." Ellie shrugged out of her jacket, knowing that Aurora needed it more. She had more than enough experience with the New York weather.

"Here," she gave it to Aurora, "You need it more than I do."

"But I tried to kill you friend." Aurora stated, confused by the kind gesture.

"Actually, she's my mom. I have a feeling that she can take care of herself. And believe me, I get it. You're not the only one who's been making mistakes lately. Besides, you're the one who introduced me to that yummy fruit." Aurora took the jacket from Ellie, curiously looking at it.

"What kind of corset is this?" Ellie didn't even bother, she'd have Mary Margaret try and help her.

"Up here." Mulan calls to the group. The all run up the hill to join her, looking down at the castle.

"Jesus, you sent me and Emma to Maine. Remind me why again?"

**-OUAT-**

The group finally arrived at the castle, entering one of the rooms. Ellie sadly smiled, recognizing her and her sister's nursery from Henry's book. Nothing changed from the picture, except a few toys scattered about. While growing up, and before she even met Henry again, she had drawn this room in so many different ways, she didn't ever think that she would actually be able to see it.

"Come-we'll watch at the gate." Mulan says, pulling Aurora out and giving the mother and daughter some time to themselves. Ellie walked over to the wardrobe, running a hand over it and seeing flashes of her father placing the twins in there.

"I never thought I'd see this place again. This room…it was your nursery." Mary Margaret explained. Ellie turned around, giving her a nod.

"I know. I recognize it from Henry's book," she paused, wondering if she should tell her mother about this, but then decides to anyway, "And…I'd been drawing it for years."

"Neither of you even got to spend the night. This is the life I wanted the two of you to have. I was going to teach you how to walk in here. How to talk, how to dress for you first ball…neither of you ever got to do any of it. We never got to be a family."

"We have a family," Ellie reminded her, "They're waiting for us in Storybrooke. They need us to get back there," she gives her a comforting smile and then pats the wardrobe, "So how do we get this to work?" Mary Margaret comes over and the two began to examine the wardrobe, Ellie half-hoping to find an on off switch.

"Where's the on switch?" she finally asked, getting a bit frustrated.

"It's more complicated than that. We'll have to get it back to the island. Hopefully, someone there has access to enough magic to make it work again." Ellie snorted.

"Uh, hate to remind you but there's only two of us and this thing is huge. So, how do you plan to carry this thing?"

"With the help of an old friend." Cora's voice answers and Ellie quickly turned around, her hand on her crossbow. Though Lancelot entered, giving the two of them a smile.

"Lancelot. What are you doing here?" Mary Margaret skeptically asked. Ellie was glad that she at least thought it was strange he was here. No one showed up out of the blue, not without some sort of purpose.

"We heard about the ogre attack, and I had to make sure that you were alright." He explained, now sounding like himself. Ellie kept her crossbow close, she didn't want to take any chances.

"Where are Mulan and Aurora?"

"I sent them to find food. Tonight we'll make camp and then, in the morning, we'll head back," he explained and then walked over to the portal. Ellie discreetly pushed Mary Margret back, pulling her crossbow off her back and keeping it at her side, "So, this is it-the portal you were after."

"The same one Ellie went through. That's how she skipped the curse." Ellie noted that she didn't add her sister's name, but she didn't bother to correct her.

"Remarkable…"  
"Geppatto carved it from an enchanted tree, but there's no magic left."

"Well, a portal this powerful…there must be another way to recharge it."

"Why are you so interested in the wardrobe?" Ellie finally asked, tightening her grip.

"Well, I just want you to get home to your husband…And you sister and nephew, Emma and Henry. They must miss you." With a flash, Ellie raised her crossbow and aimed it at 'Lancelot'. She'd only told one person their names ever since she got here, and she did have her doubts about Lancelot before, this only proved it.

"Stay away from him. He's not who he says he is." Ellie commanded her mother. Mary Margaret looked confused.

"What are you talking about Ellie? Who is he?"

"Who's the one person that I told those names ever since we got here?" Mary Margaret finally caught on, pulling out her own sword and pointing it at 'Lancelot'.

"Cora." In a puff of purple smoke, Lancelot transforms back to Cora.

"You must be slipping. I've been able to see you this whole time." Ellie challenged and Cora's face momentarily looked confused, before she replaced it with a smirk.

"Clever girl."  
"Where's Lancelot?" Mary Margaret demanded.

"He's dead. I killed him a long time ago."

"And you've been posing as him ever since?" Mary Margaret clarified.

"Well, they'd never listen to me. And besides…every kingdom needs a hero, don't you think?" Mary Margaret pushes past Ellie and lunges at Cora, who magically throws her against the wall and pins her. Ellie fires an arrow, which Cora easily stops and turns it into dust, and then lunges herself. Cora does the same to Ellie.

"Thank you, Snow. I've been looking for a way over for so long." Ellie tries to get up and help but Cora summons a rug and makes it wraps around Ellie's legs. "I never thought the person to help me find it would be you."

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Mary Margaret forces out.

"I want to see my daughter. It's been too long. And you know, I would love to meet my grandson, Henry."

"No, you won't." Ellie sneered, closing her eyes and imagining the wardrobe bursting into flames. Soon, she heard Cora yell in horror and she quickly opened her eyes, seeing that the wardrobe was indeed on fire. Ellie scrambled to her feet, watching the wardrobe. Cora turned the fire from the wardrobe into a fireball and threw it at Ellie. Mulan's sword quickly flew in, blocking the fireball. Both Aurora and Mulan entered.

"Mulan!" Mary Margaret yelled.

"We're not done." Cora sneered, magically disappearing. Ellie quickly got to her feet, rushing over to Mary Margaret to check on her.

"Are you okay?" she asked, and then glanced back at the flaming wardrobe. She inwardly sighed, there went their way home.

"You saved me." Mary Margaret stated, sounding surprised by the fact.

"Yeah, well…" Ellie cleared her throat, "Where is she?"

"Gone."

"So is our ride home." Ellie reminded her mother.

**-OUAT-**

Mary Margaret, Ellie, Mulan, and Aurora are still in the nursery at the castle, looking at the ashes of their ride home. Ellie wasn't sure of how she should tell Mary Margaret of the events that just happened.

"You made a magical wardrobe burst into flames by wishing it." The nagging voice in the back of her head reminded her.

"Shut up." She scolded, pushing the voice as far back as she could.

"Lancelot was one of the most noble knights I ever knew." Mary Margaret finally said, Ellie felt a rush of gratitude towards her mother. The mental argument had stopped for now.

"How could I be so blind? How could I not see that it was Cora?" Mulan angrily asked herself.

"It was something you weren't expecting. It threw all of us off." Ellie assured the female warrior. The only thing that threw Ellie off was her ability to see past Cora's disguise but she supposed that it would be helpful here. Who knows?

"What are we going to tell people on the island?" Mulan asked, looking to Mary Margaret and Ellie.

"The truth," Ellie looked at Mary Margaret, confusion written on her face, "That Lancelot was cut down by a terrible villain," Ellie supposed that somewhat made sense to her, that just needed to make sure that they Cora's name wasn't mentioned at all, "He died an honorable death."

"Cora's still out there," Mulan reminded the mother and daughter, "We need to find her. We need to defend what's left of the kingdom."

"Who's going to lead us? You?" Aurora questioned, looking to Mulan.

"No," she answered, shaking her head, "Her." She looked to Mary Margaret.

"I'm honored. But Ellie and I have to find a way back to Storybrooke."

"We'll help you. We'll find a way, won't we?" Mulan assured the two of them and looked to Aurora for confirmation.

"Yes," the princess replied with a nod, "Perhaps it will help me channel my anger."  
"Come." Mulan and Aurora left.

"Sorry I torched our ride home, it's just…Emma's there, with Henry and I…" Ellie finally apologized but Mary Margaret shook her head, a small smile on her face.

"You had to put Henry and Emma first." Ellie nodded, wiping away a stray tear.

"Emma and I were so angry at you…for so long. We just couldn't believe that you would give us up without giving us a chance to get to know you. But, now that I see all this and seen everything you've done ever since we got here…sorry, I'm not really used to having someone besides Emma care for me." Mary Margaret hugs Ellie, her smile growing across her face.

"Well, get used to it." And with that, the two of them leave.

"I'll tell her," Ellie thought, glancing back at Mary Margaret, "Just not yet."

**Note-**

**For those that read my Doctor Who story, I've been taking a break because we had to get our computer fixed. I've been posting all my chapters from school. Now that it's finally functioning, I hope to get back on schedule soon. **

**Thank you all! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four The Crocodile

New York City, Ten years ago

Ellie was early, not that she minded, she enjoyed the quiet. It was hard to find any sort of peace and quiet in a bustling city like New York. Call time for rehearsal was one and it was only ten. She smiled as she sat on the stage, waiting for Joseph (the light's technician) to turn on the stage lights. Ellie teased him, saying that he never went home, and he teased her, saying that she should just move all her stuff in to the theater.

Harry, the man who was playing Gaston, and Eva, she was playing Mrs. Potts, teased her. Saying that Joseph only came to the theater to see her. That's why he was always there, never to do the work her was supposed to do, only to watch her.

Ellie smiled, she had been spending a lot of time in the theater, ever since she got the part of Belle in Beauty and the Beast. It had always been a dream of hers to play a leading role on Broadway and she didn't want to disappoint anyone. Practicing day and night also helped her with forgetting a certain someone who wouldn't be coming.

Emma.

It'd been a year since the two of them last spoke, the longest before this was four hours. She missed Emma so much. Ellie wished that Emma would call, even to yell at her for doing something stupid like leaving her curling iron plugged in. Anything was better than the silent treatment.

Granted, Ellie had basically asked for this treatment. She just didn't think that her sister would actually follow through with it. Ellie flinched at the sudden lights, using her hand to shield her eyes.

"Thanks Joey!" she yelled after her eyes finally adjusted. She heard a faint 'no problem' and smiled. Ellie switched her shoes, stretched, and began to practice. Starting with her first scene. However, her dialogue with Gaston was interrupted by her cell phone. She frowned, walked over to her bag, and pulled it out.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Ellie?" Emma questioned on the other end. Ellie almost began to cry with joy, here's her wish finally being answered. Maybe there is such a thing as magic, or prayers, whatever the cause for her sister finally calling her, she just was thankful that it existed.

"Yeah," she cleared her throat, "Hey Em. Nice of you to finally call." Emma chuckled.

"So, how are you?" Ellie asked, unsure of what to say. What could she say without making her sister even more mad at her? Emma sighed, that wasn't good.

"I need you help Ellie." Emma stated, getting straight to the point.

"Course…what do you need?" Ellie asked, removing her dancing shoes and slipping on her flats. She picked up her bag, pressing her phone between her shoulder and ear.

"I'm pregnant…and I'm in jail."

Enchanted Forest, Now

Ellie finished her peach, throwing the pit into the fire. She sighed and cracked her fingers, making sure not to wake Mulan and Aurora up.

"You should be sleeping." Mary Margaret chastised as she came back to the camp ground with firewood. Ellie shrugged, wiping her stick hands on a wet cloth.

"Can't. Too much on my mind." Mary Margaret tossed the wood on the ground and sat next to her daughters.

"Like what?" Ellie's mouth almost dropped open, unsure of where to begin. She cleared her throat.

"Well, huh, umm…" Start with burning the wardrobe with your mind or the dreams you've been having for years! Or maybe how you could see through Cora's disguise!, "I miss Emma and Henry." Why?!

"Oh," Ellie noted the tone of disappoint in Mary Margaret's voice, "Well don't worry, we'll..."

"And I have nightmares," she quickly interrupted, not being able to bear the look that Mary Margaret gave her anymore, she could definitely see where Emma got that look, "Some are nightmares, others are just...weird dreams. But, I've had them all my life and it makes it hard for me to sleep sometimes."

"What are your dreams about?" Mary Margaret asked her daughter, thankful that her daughter was finally opening up to her. Ellie shrugged, picking pieces of grass and letting them blow away in the wind.

"They're always different. It can sometimes be about the same person but it's always a different event. Though I now know that they're about, well," she gestured to the area around her, "here. Emma used to think that I was crazy, though she was kind enough to not say so. Whenever I had the dreams, I'd draw what I say, so I wouldn't forget about everything that happened." Mary Margaret nodded.

"That's what you meant when you said you had seen the island before." Mary Margaret stated and Ellie nodded.

"All of my pictures are in a case under my bed, back in your apartment." Ellie explained. It was quiet for a few moments between the two of them, a question rising in Mary Margaret's mind. Though she didn't want to make her daughter uncomfortable but she couldn't take it anymore, so she had to ask.

"Did you...ever dream about...your father and I?" Ellie smiled, the dreams about her parents (though most of the time she didn't know that it was her parents) were her favorite. She was envious of the obvious love between the two of them, she had always dreamed of having a love like that.

That's why she allowed Eva and Harry to tease her, she liked to pretend that maybe one day Joseph and her could fall in love like her parents had. Unfortunately, she left to go help her sister with her pregnancy before the two of them could 'fall in love'.

"They were my favorite. Before I went to bed every night, I wished to have dreams of the two of you." Mary Margaret smiled, placing an arm around her daughter's shoulder and giving her a side hug.

"Well...then I hope that you have a dream of the two of us tonight." Mary Margaret said, making Ellie smile.

"Thanks mom." Ellie said, not even noticing the look of surprise on Mary Margaret's face of the fact that she even called her Mom. She stood up and walked over to a patch of grass, flattening it before laying down and closing her eyes.

Mary Margaret smiled to herself, tears glistening in her eyes, her daughter had finally acknowledged her as her mother. Though it may have been a slip-up, Mary Margaret didn't care. It was amazing to finally here that after twenty-eight years.

**-OUAT-**

Ellie's Dream

A limping human Rumplestiltskin came home carrying a basket of wool. He desperately hoped Milah was already home, he didn't have the heart to take Bae out and go search for his mother. He walked in, calling for his family.

"Milah? Bae? I'm home. Hey…" His son, Baelfire sat at the table. Baelfire looked up at his papa, a hopeful look of his mother being with him.

"Papa?" he questioned. Rumplestiltskin couldn't bare to hear that.

"Where's mum?" he asked, pretending to not notice her obvious absence, "Well, she probably just…lost track of time. Grab your cloak. We'll find her."

**-OUAT-**

Rumplestiltskin walked into the tavern, alone. He didn't want Bae to be part of this. He glanced around the noisy and disgusting room, finally finding Milah at a table gambling and throwing back shots with a group of me. He sighed and approached the table.

"Milah. Milah. It's time to go." He informed his wife, almost begging her. He didn't want to cause a scene but Milah had responsibilities, she was needed at home.

"Good. So go." Milah told her husband.

"Who's this?" A man dressed in black leather asked Milah.

"Ah, that's no one. It's just my husband." Milah answered, waving him off.

"Oh? Well, he's a tad taller than you described."

**-OUAT-**

The dream shifted, now Rumplestiltskin was boarding one of the pirate ships at the docks. He tries to climb on but he trips and falls onto the deck. He looked up and saw the same black-leathered man from the tavern, the one who impressed Milah so much.

"Oh your feet for the captain." Two pirates grab Rumplestiltskin and pull him to his feet.

"I…I remember you. F-From the bar." The poor man stuttered, pointing at the 'captain'. The man gave him a coy smile.

"It's always nice to make an impression. Well, where are my manners? We haven't been formally introduced. Killian Jones. Now, what are you doing aboard my ship?"  
_"ELLIE!"_

Dream Over

Ellie jumped, now staring at Mary Margaret. She let out a shaky breath, thankful that it was only her.

"Don't do that Mary Margaret." Ellie snapped, clutching on to her chest and trying to make her racing heart slow down. Mary Margaret apologized and sat next to her daughter, who tried to gather herself.

"What did you dream about?" Mary Margaret carefully asked, knowing that it was a touchy subject.

"Gold…before he became the Dark One. And his family…his wife and son. Milah wasn't happy with him for some reason, she was seeing another man…Killian Jones," she turned to Mary Margaret, "I don't know any characters from Henry's book who are named that. Do you?" Mary Margaret nodded.

"There's only one," she held up a finger, "Captain Hook is what he's more famously known as." Ellie became quiet, remembering all the pictures she had stashed of him, and Henry's comment of him looking like Captain Hook.

"You okay?" Mary Margaret asked, noticing the look on Ellie's face. Ellie quickly brightened up, pushing all the questions she had to the back of her mind. She nodded. "Okay, well we're getting ready to go. Mulan and Aurora are just getting us some breakfast." Mary Margaret got up, walking off to get some water.

"For the first time…I'm actually looking forward to going to sleep tonight." Ellie thought as she gathered her supplies together. As she shouldered her crossbow, she looked down at the ground, where some wild flowers were growing. She quickly glanced over her shoulder, making sure that no one could see what she was foolishly going to do. She held her hand out, imagining the flowers lifting up and dancing around her. After a few seconds, she scoffed and walked off to the stream to help Mary Margaret, unaware that the flowers were following her and dancing to unheard music.

**-OUAT-**

"Tell me a story." Mary Margaret said to Ellie as the four of them were walking in the forest. Ellie frowned and looked over at her mother.

"A story about what?" she asked, stepping over a log.

"You and Emma, there must be something." Ellie thought about it for a moment, trying to choose the perfect one, until she thought of it and smiled.

"Well…we were in high school..." she began.

Fourteen Years Ago, St. Louis Missouri

"I'm nervous Emmie." Ellie confessed to her sister as she paced in the girl's dressing room of their high school. It was opening night and Ellie was playing Snow White in their high school show. It was a very big deal when Ellie got the part, a simple quiet freshman who beat almost a hundred other talented classmen.

Emma rolled her eyes, having heard her sister say this a thousand times before. She picked up a flower that a 'secret admirer' had sent her sister from the bouquet and began to pick the petals. It really wasn't that big of a secret, Jacob Kimberly a junior, was smitten with her copper haired sister. Actually, quite a few upperclassman thought that Ellie was easily the prettiest, sorry, hottest girl in the entire school.

"She'll do fine…" she began, teasing her sister. Ellie sighed and slapped the flower away.

"Don't do that." She scolded her sister and began to pace again. It was something that drove Emma crazy, saying that she didn't understand how her sister was able to do that without getting dizzy. Ellie teased her, saying that she was the smarter twin, able to do more things because she had the bigger brain.

Emma watched her sister as she did so, the costume that was chosen for Snow White was altered so that it was more modern. All the costumes were, in hopes of drawing in more of a crowd. Mr. Brack was quite pleased when he saw that their auditorium was overflowing with students. Ellie was wearing a navy blue button down shirt tucked into a knee length yellow skirt. She had on black flats and a locket around her neck.

Emma wasn't stupid however, half the crowd was only there to see her sister. Casey McKyle, a junior who was playing the Evil Queen, came in and told Emma that she had to got take her seat because curtain was in two minutes.

"Thanks Casey." Ellie said and Casey nodded, closing the door. Emma hugged her sister.

"You're going to be the best Snow White ever," she pulled away, "Disney's gonna call you, saying that they're redoing the Snow White movie because you were a thousand times better." Ellie chuckled.

"Thanks Emmie." Emma nodded and grabbed the black wig for her sister, placing it on her head. She tied the signature red ribbon around her head, completing the bow on top.

"There. Now you're all princessey."

Enchanted Forest, now

"Really?" Mary Margaret asked as the four of them stopped for the night and Ellie chuckled and nodded again, "You played me in high school? Who played your father, er, David?"

"A senior named Luke Priestly. You were my first acting job. I was so excited when I heard that I got the part, I rushed home, singing all the songs and burst into Emma and I's room. Though Emma wasn't all that happy with my singing, she was happy to hear that I got the part." Ellie explained. Mulan volunteered to take the first watch, leaving the other three time to sleep.

Ellie laid down and placed a hand under her head, looking up at the starry sky.

"Used to know them all…" Ellie thought, her eyes slowly closing from sleepiness, "Now…I can't name…" Ellie was fast asleep.

Ellie's Dream

Now, the dream was taking place on Killian's ship. Rumplestiltskin, as the Dark One, was walking behind Killian and Milah onto the ship. However, Ellie couldn't hear the conversations that were happening, all she could do was watch.

"Interesting isn't it?" Emma asked, appearing next to her. She jumped in surprise, clutching her chest.

"What do you want?" Ellie asked 'Emma'.

"Just watch, it's getting good." Emma said with a sly smile, pointing to the scene before them. Several ropes anchored along the ship began coming magically undone as the Dark One walked closer and closer to his wife. Ellie glanced nervously at 'Emma' who only shrugged. The ropes wrapped around Killian, holding him back from helping Milah.

"I don't understand what's going on." Ellie said, glancing around. 'Emma' sighed and waved her hand, momentarily pausing the scene.

"Do you want the short version or the long version?" 'Emma' asked, Ellie glanced around, seeing the fear and terror in everyone's eyes.

"Just answer me this…and then you can skip to the end. Does Milah die?" Ellie looked at her subconscious. 'Emma' sighed and then nodded.

"Don't make me watch someone die," she begged, "Please skip to the end, I don't have the heart to do so." 'Emma' sighed before waving her hand, the scene fast forwarding like a DVD player before it stopped. Ellie turned around, seeing Rumplestiltskin and Killian, though his hand was off and a sword was in Rumplestiltskin's hand.

"I want you alive. Because I want you to suffer like I did." Rumplestiltskin hissed at the Captain. He picked up the decapitated hand and turned to leave. Killian grabbed a hook that was on deck and stabs Rumplestiltskin with it.

"Killing me's going to take a lot more than that dearie." Rumplestiltskin stated.

"Even demons can be killed. I will find a way." Killian swore.

"Well," Rumplestiltskin began, "Good luck living long enough." With that, he disappears in a puff of red smoke, leaving the hook behind. Killian picks it up, staring at it.

"That's it." 'Emma' said, making Ellie jump. 'Emma' waved her hand, everyone else disappeared except for Killian, who was still staring at the hook.

"That's what?"

"When Hook became Hook. Swearing to find some way to kill the Dark One in hope of avenging his lost love. It's so teen drama, vampirey sweet, I kind of want to puke." 'Emma' teased, and then gestured throwing up on the ground. Ellie rolled her eyes.

"Why should I care about this?" Ellie asked, walking around Killian and then taking the hook out of his hand for closer examination.

"Because Helena," Ellie flinched, "He's your true love. He's you heart's desire. And it's the same for him too." Ellie shook her head, tossing the hook aside.

"You saw it, he only cares about avenging Milah." 'Emma' shook her head.

"That's because he hasn't met you yet."

"When am I going to met him then?" Ellie sarcastically asked. 'Emma' smirked, making Ellie heartbroken at seeing that. She really did miss her sister.

"Soon," she promised and leaned in close to Ellie's face, "Now…wake up."

Dream Over

Ellie slowly opened her eyes, seeing the sky turn a light pink at the coming dawn. Aurora was on watch. Ellie picked up her crossbow and walked over to the princess.

"You can go, get some sleep. You'll need it." Aurora jumped at Ellie's sudden presence then smiled at her offer.

"Thank you." She gathered her dress and stood up, walking over to a place to lie down.

"Ellie," Aurora said as she sat down, Ellie looked over at her, "Who's Killian? You were speaking his name while you were sleeping." Ellie sighed before looking over at Aurora.

"I don't know yet." And she left it at that.

Because it's true, she didn't know who he was.

Not yet at least.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five The Doctor

"I don't know if I can do this," Aurora admitted, looking at all of them, "I'm not a very good liar."

"It's not a lie if you're telling the truth." Ellie reminded her, looking down at the haven. The four of them had been travelling together for a few days, slowly coming to terms with working together. It'd been...tense, to say the least, at first but when you're stuck with three other people for a certain amount of time, you learn to get used to one another.

"Ellie's right, it's not really a lie Aurora. Lancelot did die an honorable death, and Cora did escape. All true. Just leave the particulars to us. There's no reason to cause unnecessary panic amongst your people." Mary Margaret explained.

"See...we got it down. Just state those two facts and no panic will arise." Ellie said with a shrug, ignoring the bruise on her shoulder. Mulan had taught her some defensive moves one night...let's just say that Ellie didn't walk away with just knowledge. The four of them began walking down the path to the haven.

Enchanted Forest, a few nights ago

"Umm...I'm not sure that this is a good idea." Ellie began, looking at the large stick in her hand and then at Mulan, who had a similar stick in her hand. Aurora and Mary Margaret sat to the side, watching the two women.

"You need to learn how to defend yourself. And it's not like we're going to use real swords." Mulan said, getting in her position. Ellie scoffed.

"Course, cause real sword would be..." and she was on her back before she could even finish...or even before she could comprehend what had just happened.

"I wasn't ready!" she exclaimed, getting up on her feet, and letting out a groan at the throbbing of her back.

"That's gonna leave a nasty bruise." Ellie thought, flinching.

"You must always be ready," Mulan stated, getting in her position again, "Now..."She swung and Ellie barely managed to block it with her own stick.

"C'mon Ellie!" Mary Margaret cheered as Ellie stepped to the side, causing Mulan to stumble forward. Ellie was trying to recall everything that she had learned from her days of acting, various weapon training. She swore that a sword was somewhere in her mind.

"Maybe not." Ellie groaned as she was flipped back onto her back.

Enchanted Forest, Now

"I'm not so sure it's unnecessary-"Aurora began before Mulan held up a hand, pausing the princess in mid-sentence.

"Wait," they stop and Mulan gestures to the guard tower, "The tower-we always have sentries guarding the entrance. Stay close." They all remove their weapons, keeping them close in case of an attack. They began walking again, entering the area below the guard tower, where piles of corpses are strewn across the field.

"Oh my God..." Ellie gasped, feeling sick to her stomach at the sight of it all.

"This can't be...our land...we were protected here-hidden. How did the ogres find us?" Mulan asked. Ellie could hear the failure in her voice, she must've felt that she had to protect these people. That is was her duty, and she failed them...by helping Mary Margaret and her.

"Ogres didn't do this." Mary Margaret stated, noticing the bodies have bloody chests. Ellie looked over at her and Mary Margaret pointed at one of the bodies. Ellie leaned forward, mentally freaking out, and noticed the holes where their hearts should be.

"What?" Mulan questioned. Ellie leaned back, shaking a bit.

"Cora did this," Ellie clarified, "Their hearts..." She covered her mouth, fear of throwing up what little food she had in her mouth. She leaned over to a patch of grass that wasn't covered in any body or heart. The scene was almost like the meat factory, on the day she vowed to never eat a piece of meat again. Course back then, it was simply pigs and cows, here...it's people, actual people. Mary Margaret came over, pulled her hair back, and started rubbing her daughter's back.

"They were ripped out. This is her magic, twisted and evil. We have to stop her." Mary Margaret finished, rubbing Ellie's back. After a moment, Ellie nodded, her way of saying that she was okay.

"I'd offer you a mint but they don't make them here." Mary Margaret quietly said and Ellie shrugged, swallowing the upcoming bile.

"I'll be okay." she assured her mother, who gave her a faint smile.

"Too late. She killed them. She killed them all." Mulan stated, gesturing to the group of bodies. Ellie frowned, looking around and trying to ignore all the bodies, seeing a _hand _waving at them.

"Maybe not..."she muttered, hurrying over to where the hand was. Her three companions followed her.

"There's someone under there." Aurora confirmed, helping Ellie remove some of the bodies and debris...revealing a familiar face to Ellie. Captain Killian Jones...more commonly known as Hook.

"He's alive." Aurora breathed. Though Ellie wasn't quite so sure of what to make of this scene...she'd seen some of the things that Cora could do. Why would she leave someone alive?

"Please." Hook begged, making Ellie narrow her eyes at him. Ellie may not be as good as her sister when it came to spotting liars, but he was acting _too _desperate. Like he wanted them to find him. This whole thing just screamed: Come in, I'm a trap!

"It's okay." Mary Margaret assured him.

"Please, help me." he begged, looking particularly at Ellie. He could tell that she wasn't buying his act.

"It's okay. You're safe now. We won't hurt you." Mary Margaret assured.

"Thank you. Thank you..." Hook gasped as they helped him out.

Storybrooke, a little bit after the twins arrived

Ellie sat on the bench, looking out at the dock and smiling at the simplicity of it all. She never understood they saying, 'you won't miss it until it's gone', until now. She missed being busy, dancing, singing, acting.

She missed never having a moment's peace. She missed the honks of agitated driver, the yelling, the loud music. Everything here in Storybrooke seemed too quite, she almost wished some teenager would start blaring their music as they drove through town.

Now that she had what seemed to be all the time in the world, Ellie had no idea what to do with herself.

She'd drawn everything that she could, then painted, then threw it all away so she could redo it all. Then when she got tired of drawing it all, she danced. But that soon became useless. In the few days that the two of them had been in Storybrooke, nothing seemed to be working well for her.

She went jogging this morning.

Jogging!?

That is how...bored she was!

"Mind if I join you?" a voice asked her, making her jump. She looked up, seeing a man dressed...well, quite oddly. He reminded her of the Mad Hatter, one of her favorite stories a child. However, Ellie wasn't one to judge, so she smiled and patted the space next to her.

Course, she'd seen some stranger things in New York. Especially on Broadway, no one there was normal...it doesn't matter if it was how they dressed or their background stories. No one was judged.

"Course. I'm Ellie." she introduced, holding out her hand to shake. He smiled and took her hand, bringing it to his lips. Ellie blushed, she was always a sucker for those kinds of acts from men.

"Jefferson," He introduced with a smile on his own face, "Aren't you Emma's sister?"

"Ah, that's how fast word gets around here?"

"Well, it is a small town." Jefferson teased and Ellie did nod.

"Just not used to small towns I suppose." She answered, looking out on the dock.

"You certainly don't dress like you're from a small town." Jefferson commentated, gesturing to her outfit. Ellie looked down, seeing her dress and heels.

"Well," she looked over at Jefferson, "New York is much more different than Maine. Besides, there isn't any sort of book that says how to dress like you're from a small town." Jefferson chuckled and shook his head.

"No there certainly isn't." he agreed.

Enchanted Forest, Now

"And there certainly isn't any book that tells you how to dress in an Enchanted Forest." she muttered, lifting her ankle and rolling it around. She was thankful that she hadn't worn wedges, only her boots. It would be worse it she was wearing heels, she certainly would've kicked them off the minute she got here. Screw protecting her feet for dancing. Heels and forests don't mix.

"From now on, only sneakers. Or maybe flats, depends on the outfit. Doesn't matter where I go, shoes that don't have a heel is all I'm wearing." She thought as she walked over to Mulan, who was watching the lone survivor of Cora's spree. Ellie could tell that Mulan didn't trust the man all that much...there was obviously some part of her that was questioning on why the man was still alive.

"Have you seen him before?" Ellie asked, fiddling with the compass necklace around her neck. Mulan nodded.

"Yes, I've see him around. He's a blacksmith. Came to our camp a couple months ago. Said he lost his hand in an ogre attack. Why would Cora leave a survivor?" Mulan asked, looking at the copper-haired twin. Ellie bit her lip, thinking about what she knew.

"Why would Cora pretend to be Lancelot?" she retaliated after thinking about it. Mulan caught on.

"You think he's lying."

"I think that Cora's tricked us before," she began and picked up a cup filled with some tea that they made for him, "I don't want that to happen again," they walked over to Hook and she handed him the cup, "Here you go.  
"I can't thank you enough for your kindness. Fortune, it seems, has seen fit to show me favor." Ellie mentally rolled her eyes, trying to keep her face neutral.

"An island full of corpses," she began, shouldering her crossbow, "You're the only one to escape. How exactly did that happen?"

"She attacked at night-slaughtered everyone in one fell swoop. When she started ripping out people's hearts, I hid under the bodies of those who had already been killed. Pretended to be dead myself. Mercifully, the ruse worked." He explained, looking at each of the women but Ellie. Cora had warned him of the girl, saying that she could see through her magic.

Killian did love a challenge.

"So much for fortune favoring the brave." Ellie commentated.

"It was all I could do to survive." Now, Ellie really rolled her eyes.

"Listen," Hook looked to her, fake confusion written on his face, " I'll admit this. I'm not as good at spotting liars as my sister. But to be frank...you're quite terrible."

"I'm telling the truth." He insisted.

"We should leave here in case Cora decides to come back." Mulan suggested.

"We should start searching for a new portal back to Storybrooke," Mary Margaret corrected, "I only got about five minutes with my husband, not to mention my grandson." Ellie glared at her mother, mentally telling her not to tell this...outsider, about their plans to get back home.

"You have a grandson?" Hook questioned.

"Long story." Mary Margaret answered, waving it off. Ellie was thankful that she didn't mention Emma, unfortunately, Hook might already know about Emma or even Henry.

"Well, I know this land well. I can guide you." He offered. That's when Ellie couldn't take it anymore, she whipped her crossbow off her shoulder and pointed it at Hook's head.

"You're not going to guide us anywhere, until you tell us the truth."

**-OUAT-**

Mulan tied Hook to a tree while the other three stood to the side, Ellie with her crossbow pointed at Hook's head.

"I already told you. I'm just a blacksmith." He insisted and Ellie rolled her eyes, tired of the lies he was giving them.

"Yeah and I'm Tinker Belle," Ellie snorted and then brought her fingers to her lips, letting out a loud whistle, "You don't want to talk to us? Maybe, you'll talk to the ogres while they rip you limb from limb," the ogres can be heard, stomping towards the group, "Come on," with that the four of them turn to leave, "Guess he doesn't want to talk to us."

"You...You can't just leave me here like this!" he cried.

"Well, then it's quite obvious a girl's never walked away from you before," Ellie thought, "They all just probably throw themselves at you."

"What if he's telling the truth?" Aurora asked, looking over at Ellie.

"He's not." was Ellie's only answer. That much was obvious.

"Good for you! You bested me," Ellie turned around, an eyebrow raised, "I can count the amount of people who've done that on one hand."

"Well you've only got one," Ellie stated with a sly smirk, Hook's eyes went wide, "Nice to meet you Captain Killian Jones," she looked to the other three, "More commonly known as Captain _Hook_."

"How on earth did you know that?" Mulan asked. Ellie glanced around, finding a satchel, she opened it up, found the hook, and threw it at Mulan. She caught it, turned it around in her hand, and tossed it back to Ellie.

"Him and Cora aren't as good as they think. Now the only reason I'm going to talk quick is because they're gaining on us," she walked up close to the pirate, ignoring every thought that was telling her how amazingly good-looking he was, "Cora wanted you to get close to us, am I correct?" Hook nodded, "She wanted to learn our plans on how to get to Storybrooke, am I correct?" Hook nodded again, "Well, you two are outta luck. I destroyed the wardrobe."  
"Ah, but the enchantment remains. Cora gathered the ashes. She's going to use them to open up a portal. Now," he smirked at Ellie, "If you'll kindly let me loose."

"No. We should leave him here to die. To pay for all the lives that he took." Mulan spat.

"That was Cora, not me." Hook argued. Ellie shrugged.

"Okay then, let's go." They turn to leave again.

"Wait. Wait! You need me alive."

"Do tell: why?" Ellie questioned, turning around to face him again.

"Because we both want the same thing-to get back to your land." Hook insisted, reminding Ellie of some kind of salesman. She hated the New York salesmen, they tended to be rich white men with good looks. They batted their eyelashes at their customers and they became obedient to them.

"You would do anything to save yourself," Ellie stated with a scoff, "Why on earth are we supposed to believe you now?"

"I arranged transport with Cora. But, seeing how resourceful you are," he gave Ellie a smirk, though she rolled her eyes on the outside, was giddy as a school girl on the inside, "I'll offer you the same deal. I'll help you, if you promise to take me along." Ellie frowned.

"Not that I'm agreeing but how are you going to help us get home?" She questioned, looking at the pirate.

"The ashes will open a portal, but, to find your land, she needs more. There's an enchanted compass. Cora seeks it. I'll help you obtain it before she does."

"So, Cora won't make it to Storybrooke, and we'll be one step closer to home." Ellie clarified, and then looked over to her mother, who simply shook her head.

"Sounds too good to be true." Mary Margaret stated.

"There's only one way to find out." Hook said, grinning like a fool.

"Why on earth does Captain Hook want to go to Storybrooke? Looking for your crew, perhaps Mr. Smee?" Ellie sarcastically asked, through she was curious. No need for him to know.

"To exact revenge on the man who took my hand...Rumpelstilskin."

**-OUAT-**

"That's why you kept making Peter Pan jokes." Mary Margaret stated as the two of them sat by each other at the fireplace. It was late at night, they had spent all day burying the people of the haven, deciding to start their journey the next day. Aurora, Mulan, and Hook were sleeping, the two women as far away from Hook as possible.

"Sorry?" Ellie questioned, she was hardly functioning. Lack of sleep, the boiling hot sun, Hook, Cora, everything seemed to be on her mind.

"When we found Hook. And when you asked me about him. That's how you recognized him." Mary Margaret clarified. Ellie nodded, catching on. Mary Margaret yawned, though she tried to cover it up. Ellie chuckled.

"Go get some sleep. You need it," Mary Margaret opened her mouth, most likely to argue but Ellie shook her head, "I can keep watch. Don't worry." She smiled and gave her daughter a side hug.

"Good night." Mary Margaret said and Ellie smiled, giving her a wave. She went over, making a spot by Mulan and Aurora and soon she was fast asleep as well.

"You can quit pretending. I know you're awake." Ellie called to Hook. He lifted his head, giving her a coy smile. Ellie rolled her eyes.

"How can you tell?" he asked, getting up and joining her.

"You were too still." She answered, picking up a stick and poking the fire. The two of them remained quiet, though Ellie could tell that Hook wanted to ask her something. She waited for him to simply man up and ask her, but he didn't and Ellie became frustrated.

"Will you just ask me whatever it is you want?" she snapped, making him jump in surprise.

"Well aren't you a spicy one lass?"Ellie just glared at him, "Alright then...how could you see through Cora's disguise?" Ellie guessed that it should've had something to do with that. Since Hook and Cora were working together, she would've told him about Ellie. Though she was afraid of what Cora had told Killian, there might've been more that she saw that Ellie didn't even know about.

"I...Do you want the truth?" Killian nodded, "I have absolutely no idea. And...it frightens me because I don't even know the extent of my power. And maybe she does."

Killian had nothing to say to that.


End file.
